The Going Price For Home
by The Emcee
Summary: Wade enoyed his visit with his family in England, but he wasn't gonig back unless John came with him. Wade Barrett/John Cena slash. Mention of Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel and Centon.


A/N: Yes, I know I should be writing the third chapter for _Mobile_ and I am working on as I write this as well. 'Cause I've got skills. Only joking. To be honest, I couldn't get this out of my head…so here it is. And, again, to be honest, I do like Wade Barrett/John Cena stories. I just like it when John gets dominated…in bed. I hope you like this! R&R. Enjoy.

**The Going Price For Home**

Wade sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. While he hated doing so, he just couldn't help himself. Currently, he was sitting on a plane coming back from England. He took some time off from the WWE to visit his family back home, all of whom he missed very much (except Uncle Waldo…). And yes, it had been a nice visit, very nice as a matter of fact, but Wade didn't have that good of a time. He was missing something. Or rather someone, someone who couldn't get time off to come along.

He missed John.

_**And I've paid the price of solitude**_

_**With wish to worry while you're away.**_

_**With all grace to allow my hand the **_

_**Travel and worth here across your face.**_

_**I love you more than you could know.**_

_**In those eyes you hide it well.**_

_**I think you do.**_

__Never one to bet around the bush, Wade knew the second he spotted John that he'd settle for no other. Upon seeing him, his whole perspective changed. The Nexus? Yeah, it was all about getting John, getting him close enough, getting to know him. And it worked. The object of his obsession was finally right at his disposal and, judging by the looks John sent his way, was even desired by the older man.

Finally, after waiting – it always seemed as though he were waiting – he made his move. At first, it was awkward: a tangle of long limbs going everywhere and anywhere, hot, heated, sloppy kisses, rough touches, and painful thrusts. But when they finally got used to each other, when they finally came together as one, everything became less awkward. Everything became more real…

_**I love you more **_

_**Than you can know.**_

_**In those eyes you**_

_**Hide it well.**_

_**I think you do.**_

When did it stop being just about sex and possessing John? What changed it from lust to love? How did it escape his scrutiny?

Wade may never know the answers to those questions, but that didn't bother him all that much. Before he met John, relationships were strictly sexual; if someone didn't cut it for him, he'd let them go and never bother with them again. Many could call him heartless; he called it being careful. He'd seen firsthand what could happen when someone falls 'out' of love. It had happened to his parents and he'd been hurt plenty from that bitter divorce enough; he was reluctant to open himself up, to fall in love.

Of course, that didn't stop him. Young love, puppy love his mum called it, was thrust upon him in a rather untimely manner and it nearly destroyed him. It took him a while to fully recover from that, and when he did, there was John.

_**As I turn the wheels that**_

_**Round the ground across the Never,**_

_**Here against the Grave.**_

_**Now I've lost the only thing**_

_**That matters to my life.**_

_**Is now the dream?**_

Being with John wasn't always easy, but most of that wasn't the blonde's fault. John is, by nature, a touchy-feely person; he loves hugs, cuddling, kissing… And he doesn't care if it's done while with friends or in the privacy of their home. Wade, however, isn't as open to so much public displays of affection. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but he'd rather keep most of that stuff in the bedroom. That's just how he was, although, since being with John, he's been more acceptable to holding hands, hugging, even kissing. All of which he usually does when Randy's around.

Randy Orton has, in his mind, always been the one thing that could make John leave him forever. After all, John's known Randy longer than he has Wade, he had a brief relationship with the man as well, but that ended badly. Badly enough that they stopped talking for a good year or so, according to John. Yes, John told him everything about his affair with Randy, and Wade's thankful that he did. It made him realize that John didn't want to keep secrets, to hide things from him; it made him realize just how much the older man trusted him. So, in return, Wade told John about his own past and how John was able to fully get him out of the darkness he was stuck in.

Blushing slightly, John stared at him before smiling and telling Wade that he'd never date Randy again. Period. He was with someone else now, someone better, someone who he loved and who loved him. Needless to say, the next time Randy saw John, he also saw the various love bites and hickies Wade left.

_**I love you more**_

_**Than you could know.**_

_**In those eyes you**_

_**Hide it well.**_

_**I think you do.**_

_**I love you more**_

_**Than you could know.**_

_**In those eyes you **_

_**Hide it well.**_

_**I think you do…**_

They've been together for almost three years, and what an amazing three years it's been. Through all of the fights and arguments, through The Nexus, and even now, with The Corre… It wasn't a secret that they were together, but the news caused a definite rift, especially back when he was the leader of Nexus. Otunga made it exceptionally hard. He could never stick to the script; his hatred of John and Wade both had turned him into a repulsive shell of a man.

However, that had all come to pass, and now he had Jackson, Gabriel, and Slater with him. The last two especially. He'd always liked them, from the get go, and never minded their obvious attraction for one another. John got along especially well with Justin, which made everything that much easier for them.

Glancing at his cell phone, he saw that it was nearly time for the plane to land. In about an hour or so, he'd be back home, with John.

_**Here I go, I'm on**_

_**My way home now**_

_**To you.**_

_**And it hurts to**_

_**Hear you feel. **_

Anxious and more than ready to get off of the stinking plane, Wade fidgeted in his seat. More than all of the money in the world, more than the fame and the renown, more than any WWE title, he wanted to see John, to hold him close, to breathe in his scent, and to never let go of him again.

_**Here I go, I'm on **_

_**My way home now**_

_**To you.**_

_**And it hurts to**_

_**Hear you feel.**_

Next time he decided that he wanted to go and visit his family, he'd bring John with him, whether Vince liked it or not.

_**Here I go, I'm on**_

_**My way home now**_

_**To you.**_

_**And it hurts to**_

_**Hear you feel…**_

A/N: Hope you liked it! The song is called _The Going Price for Home_ by The Prize Fighter Inferno. Lovely song, you should check it out!


End file.
